The present invention generally pertains to apparatus for simulating ultraviolet (UV) irradiance signatures of missiles.
UV signatures of missiles are simulated to test the detection portions of missile warning receivers (MWRs), which are included in systems that are used by military and commercial aircraft and other vehicles to detect, warn, and counteract attacks by missiles. The UV signatures are simulated for eject, ignition, boost and sustain phases of missile flight. Apparatus for simulating missile UV signatures generate and radiate missile UV-signature characteristics that the MWRs utilize in their operation, thus providing the ability to test these systems and the vehicles they are mounted on, and to train the crews that operate them. Prior art missile UV-signature simulators use filament light bulbs or arc lamps to emit the UV radiation.
Existing apparatus for simulating missile UV signatures are limited by either (a) the amount of UV energy they can radiate, (b) the ability to rapidly change the energy levels, or (c) false UV signatures that they present in other spectral bands; each of which limitations reduce their usefulness. It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for simulating UV signatures of a missile that is not limited by these limitations of existing missile UV-signature simulators.